


fly me to the moon

by nefertempitou



Series: i think you and the moon and neptune got it right [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Affection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Feelings Jams, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, M/M, Spoilers, Tenderness, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefertempitou/pseuds/nefertempitou
Summary: [MAJOR SPOILERS FOR PAST CHAPTER 139!]Gen is beyond the point of just worried about their newest project. And for once, Senku is the one to provide comfort.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: i think you and the moon and neptune got it right [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656274
Comments: 14
Kudos: 221





	fly me to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> here i am with more fluff with no real plot :)
> 
> the latest few chapters have me fucking SHOOK, yall. gen loves senku so much the war paint scene is just ALKSDJAFJADJ okay im emotional???? aaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> so i wanted to write even MORE tender feelings. i really love writing about physical affection and always try to make each gesture as meaningful as possible so i hope you really get the sense of just how in looooooooove they are okay thats all. 
> 
> listen to my [english cover of Yume no You Na](https://youtu.be/K4JC6tWGDMc) (the second ending song)

“I still think this is absolutely crazy.” Gen rested his arm on Senku’s shoulder, speaking softly so only he could hear, as everyone else milled about in excitement of having Tsukasa officially back in action. “I totally get that the Why-Man is on the moon, and that we really need to stop him or whatever, but how on Earth are we going to build a rocket that can even leave the atmosphere, much less take _multiple_ people to space?”

Senku scratched his neck, nonchalant as ever. “It’ll be difficult, that’s for sure. But,” he turned to look directly at Gen, “I _have_ built rockets before. This isn’t exactly brand new territory for me.”

Gen raised an eyebrow. “And how many of those managed to get through the exosphere?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Senku broke eye contact and looked off to the side, purposefully avoiding Gen's gaze.

“Okay, yeah, that definitely sounds like worrying material to me.” Gen tugged on Senku’s arm, and they began to walk away from the others. “Are you really, really sure about this?” He never let go of his arm.

“Ten billion percent.” Senku reached over and shifted Gen’s hand, sliding it down his arm until it was grasped loosely in his own. He squeezed it once, to ask if that was okay. He hoped it was.

Gen smiled, and squeezed back. “I don’t know why I bothered to expect any other answer. Your confidence really knows no limits, doesn’t it?” He began to gently swing their hands back and forth as they walked.

Senku laughed. It was such an amazing sound, Gen thought. He could listen to it over and over, and still would never get used to that warm feeling that rises in his chest.

“It’s not just my confidence that’s getting me through all this, you know. The idea of bringing this stone world into the space age so quickly? That's absolutely exhilarating.” He gestured widely with his free arm. “We’ve done in 3 years what took our ancestors thousands to accomplish. Doesn’t that thought just fire you up?”

They came to a stop behind Gen’s house. Well, it was basically Senku’s house at this point, too, since it was closer to the lab than his actual hut. The noise of the others had faded into the background, eventually barely audible white noise. Night was starting to fall, the blue sky slowly blending with vibrant purples and reds. 

Gen was quiet for a moment, eyebrows furrowed in contemplation. Senku watched, noting that his uncharacteristic silence seemed to fill the air with anticipation.

“I... guess? Yeah, kinda. But still, we’re talking about the moon. The _moon_ , Senku-chan. That seems like biting off more than we can chew.” He frowned. “And not only will it be difficult, you know as well as I do how dangerous space travel can be. Even one slightly wrong calculation, and...” He trailed off. They both knew the risks.

“Admit it, mentalist. You’re less worried about the size of the task, and more worried about the people who are going on the mission.” Senku pivoted, grabbing Gen’s other hand. “Don’t even bother denying it, by the way. Everybody knows you’re not as carefree as you pretend.”

Gen sighed. “You caught me. But my worries aren’t unfounded.” He stared into Senku’s eyes, face suddenly somber. “I asked earlier how many of your rockets managed to leave the exosphere, but I think now a better question might be, ‘How many of those rockets even made it off the ground without exploding violently?’” 

“Uh...” Senku grimaced.

“Yeah, that really tells me all I need to know.” He let go of both of Senku’s hands, and turned away. “Madness. This is total madness. And the worst part is, I know there’s no way I can convince you not to go.”

Senku stared at Gen’s back. His posture was tense, as if attempting to hold back some rush of emotion. Slowly, Senku took a deep breath, before he wrapped both of his arms around Gen. 

Gen’s shoulders stiffened even more at first. He and Senku had always had this sort of physical camaraderie, often finding a reason to touch. It helped calm the stress caused by their situation, and Gen knew that human contact was basically a necessity for a healthy mind and body. So being touchy-feely could only be beneficial for the both of them.

But this was different, somehow. The hug was charged with _something_ , some energy in the air that crackled with tension. They might not have been strangers to affection, but with this, Senku finally put a toe over the line they had both been dancing around for so long. Gen finally relaxed, and felt a heavy weight lift off his chest.

This uncharted territory was terrifying, for sure, but it couldn’t have felt more _right_. He could feel Senku’s heart beating against his back, fast but steady. It was reassuring, somehow. It slowed to a more relaxed tempo, and their hearts began to beat in sync. 

Neither spoke. They just stood in silence, the chirping birds fading into the night. The moment was too delicate to be broken apart by words.

Instead, Gen turned around. He reached his own arms to hold Senku just as tightly, pressing his face into the crook of Senku’s neck. He breathed in, and out.

Minutes passed as they stood in their embrace. But finally, Senku breached the silence.

“I’m worried, too, Gen. But you’re right. I can’t change my mind now. This is something that has to be done.” He bit his lip. “You gotta remember, though, I have complete faith in my own calculations. I spent thousands of years counting the seconds. My math can’t go wrong.”

“Still-”

“ _And_ , I have people here who are counting on me to return, safe and sound.” He pulled away ever so slightly, to caress Gen’s face. He traced around the mark on his left cheek, careful not to smudge the paint. It was a sign of his loyalty, their unshakable bond, and he didn’t dare ruin something so precious. “I couldn’t just let you down, now could I?”

Gen smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. He pressed his cheek into Senku’s hand, relishing in the sensation of the tender gesture. Their eyes met, and the tension rose, almost palpable now. His eyes fluttered shut.

Senku was never one to waste a chance when he saw one.

Their lips connected, barely grazing against each other. The kiss was so soft, but carried so many unspoken feelings. Gen felt like he could almost cry from the overwhelming emotions bubbling inside of him. But Senku pressed forward even more, deepening the kiss. Now, it was firm, growing and heating up, conveying every single thing he wanted to say. Every glance, every hug, every late night connection when the warmth of a blanket just wasn’t enough to keep out the cold or the loneliness.

Eventually, they broke apart, and both Gen and Senku could only smile, relishing in what they finally confirmed. Theirs was a bond that couldn’t be broken, not even by the hundreds of thousands of miles that might someday separate them. 

“I’m holding you to that, Senku-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments they keep me fed
> 
> tumblr is nyaruhodou


End file.
